


история, которой не было

by simbay



Category: OFF (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-27 20:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18198761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: правда у каждого своя, истина — едина для всех





	история, которой не было

Они встречаются вновь все в том же Нигде, где невидимый бармен наливает им по кружечке сладкого медового напитка. Чокаются и шумно выпивают, и непонятно, как они это делают — один никогда не снимает маску, а второй и вовсе пить не может. Нечем. Скелеты не пьют. Но в Нигде их никто не ругает за имитацию дружелюбной попойки, а безликий бармен скрывается где-то за стойкой. Они смеются. Запрокидывают голову наверх, но не хохочут, а лишь хихикают, да так ехидно, что кажется, будто они задумали чего. Было бы чего задумывать, впрочем.  
— Приветствую, амиго, — Захари приподнимает невидимую шляпу. Кошачья маска довольно щурится уголками глаз и улыбается — широко-широко.  
— Давно не виделись, — Санс хитро смотрит на него своим всевидящим оком. — Рожа у тебя больно довольная, неужто задумал па-кость?  
И смеется. А кажется, что урчит от удовольствия. Захари в долгу не остается и вторит ему усталым лающим смехом. Они передразнивают друг друга ровно до тех пор, пока из рюкзака Захари не вываливается его новая маска — красивая, белая. Длинная и с острыми зубами, чем-то на крокодила похожа. Пялится куда-то пустыми глазами неизвестно куда. В пустоту? Они и так в ней — только сейчас она выглядит, как бар. Всегда так выглядит, когда они сюда приходят. Санс продолжает довольно урчать и косится на маску. Стучит костяшками по тумбе.  
— Все закончилось.  
— Да-а-а, закончилось... на время.  
Вновь раздается грустный смешок. Маска Захари продолжает улыбаться фальшивой широкой улыбкой, которая не спадет никогда. Мертвые не меняют лиц. Не сменит его Валери, послуживший материалом для одного из шедевров бродячего торговца, боящегося показать свету свое истинное лицо. Как и Санс — скалится, да только потому, что черепа иначе не могут. Две фальшивки смотрят друг на друга и изображают радость, пока танцуют под чью-то дудку. Танцуют, красиво это делают — но все равно все знают и помнят.  
О каждом перезапуске. О каждой отмотке. Как бесконечный проклятый круг — туда-сюда, в жизнь и смерть. К Нулевой зоне, к входу в Руины, где они встретят его — Игрока. Баттер, Фриск. А какая разница, как их зовут? Это лишь марионетка, послушная и тихая, которая не сделает ничего, что не захочет от нее Игрок. А сам он находится где-то далеко-далеко — сидит, значит, и управляет. И от одного его желания зависят судьбы их крохотных миров, где все меняется с каждым перезапуском. Не меняется лишь память у некоторых персонажей — но они упорно делают вид, что этого не происходит, и продолжают играть свою роль. Ведь так куда легче, чем пытаться убедить нового Кукловода в том, что не стоит продолжать дело его предшественника.  
Захари осторожно подбирает маску с пола и отряхивает ее рукой. Сдувает пылинки — точнее, делает вид. Дуновение сквозь маску не проходит.  
— Игра завершилась, — кошачья морда продолжает улыбаться. — Игрок выбрал Истину.  
— Вечно ты об игре да об игре...  
Санс смеется — неискренне. Он всегда говорит, что нет никакой Игры, и, что Кукловод — лишь их воображение. Просто после каждого перезапуска что-то меняется, как, собственно, и должно. И этим "что-то" становится характер Фриск. У Захари иначе — Баттер всегда один. И Захари знает, что Санс не прав — Игра есть, как и Кукловод. Ведь именно он выбирает, что сделать. Пойти светлою или темною дорогой. Выбрать правду или истину. Одно простое нажатие кнопки решает так много. Для Кукловода это все игра, но не для них. Но они уже свыклись с ролью невидимых наблюдателей, пытающихся остановить Игрока от поспешного и неправильного решения. Жаль, что результат не везде меняется.  
— Сегодня Игрок выбрал Истину.  
Шелестят пакеты в необъятном рюкзаке торговца, и зубастая маска скрывается в его недрах.  
— Но разве Истина и Правда — не одно и то же? — мурлычет Санс. Захари посмеивается в ответ. Опять.  
— Правда у каждого своя, но Истина едина для всех, — торговец важно поднимает указательный палец вверх. Ага, ну как же. — Всякий верит, что делает зло во благо, но мы-то знаем, что никакого блага в итоге никто не получает. Ни Игрок, ни мы. И нам приходится лишь молча наблюдать за тем, как тысячи проповедников крови идут и идут, затуманивая свой взгляд ложью. "Мне так жаль, я не хотел! Но ведь это просто игра!"...  
Вздыхает и поправляет свою маску. Санс не произносит ни слова, а бледные огоньки в его глазах пропадают совсем. Словно ослеп. Но нет — он наблюдает. Ждет, когда торговец договорит.  
— Как будто нам лучше от их оправданий. Но, стоит заметить, — Захари, кажется, улыбнулся, интонация выдает его, — я лишь простой торговец, а не судья. Чем больше народу, тем больше товара я продам. И так раз за разом — они приходят, очищают и покупают мое барахло. И стоит им покинуть это место, как мне с Судьей вновь возвращай все назад. Он это осуждает — поэтому он, собственно, и Судья. Жаль, что забывает. И свою роль, и то, что было.  
Задумывается.  
— А ты сегодня радостный. Небось, все хорошо завершилось?  
— Не очень, — урчит в ответ Санс. — Истинный счастливый конец только впереди. Пока что Фриск разобрался с...  
— Кукловод, — машинально поправляет его Захари. Санс почему-то не исправляет.  
— Как я говорил, с одним желтым сорняком.  
Повисает молчание. Они вновь берутся за стаканы и шумно отпивают — точнее, делают вид. Захари думает о том, что это не пойло, а морковный сок, а Сансу кажется, что его выпивка куда дешевле, чем он думает. Они оба друг друга обманывают. Всякий раз. Шуточки, дешевки. Проклятое колесо. Но в отличие от того, что ждало их в родных мирах, это было мило и приятно.  
Захари был готов убить за то, чтобы оказаться в Подземелье — торговать там, смотреть на то, как цветет мир, когда Игрок выбирает верный путь. Не видеть белую пустоту в "очищенных" городах, не видеть трупа Королевы и Хьюго. Не слушать жалобный скулеж Судьи, ищущего своего брата. Жить в мире, который действительно живет, а не существует — непозволительная роскошь. А потому он раз за разом возвращается в монохромный мир, где его ждут Баттер и его бита, крикливый Дедан и Судья. Тому миру нужна была частичка стабильности, которой раз за разом оставался только он.  
Санс хотел бы оказаться в том месте, где не к кому было привязаться. Там, где не убивали кого-то близкого и дорогого. Там, где не наносили смертельный удар ему самому. Но в Подземелье был выбор лишь между мучительной гибелью и счастливой жизнью... среднее, впрочем, тоже существовало, но оно было настолько далеким, как и спокойная жизнь. Оказаться в мире зон было мечтой — никаких привязанностей, никакой ответственности за игрока. Мир, повторяющий себя раз за разом. Стабильность.  
Они оба врали — никуда бы они не ушли. Слишком привязались к своим мирам и сюжетам. Это как привычка. Наблюдать и останавливать. Торговать и шутить. Смотреть на гибель Папируса и Сахарка.  
Все равно все будет повторяться.  
— Скоро начнется новая Игра... — вздыхает Захари.  
Встает и закидывает тяжелый рюкзак за спину. Нужно успеть добежать до первой зоны, где он будет ожидать Баттера — уставшего и вымотанного тоннельными призраками. Точнее, это он будет думать, что это лишь призраки. На деле-то все иначе.  
— Перезапустится вселенная, — поправляет его Санс, и торговец не возражает.  
Он тоже поднимается и поправляет тапочки. Нужно было успеть спрятаться за деревом до прихода Фриск.  
— Да, конечно.  
У каждого ведь своя правда.


End file.
